squirrelboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Simpson
Jenny Simpson Rodríguez is the daughter from Bart and Terri and she currently girlfriend from Bolts and the sister eldest from Penny has crush on Lennie is Penny´s boyfriend and she is a criminal become protagonist. Appearances Jenny´s Special: The Johnsons (The Simpsons) (2009-2010) Squirrel Girls (Phineas and Ferb) (2010-2011) Culiacan Florida Johnson (Dickman) (februday 2011-November 2011) Owner Pet (Regular Show) (2011-2016 being) Owner Show (Regular Show) (2016-currently) Appearances Fisical Her have head appear her mother female and colors palide and her hair purple dressed twins rose wear shoe rose with her eyes female with nose little with mouth greath similars Bart and lengs with arms and wears google robots as his grandfather Bender and wears dressed purple sexol with shoe purple great lengs with arms. School High School Cam 33 (formerly) Appearances Major Appearances * Every Episode Major Owner Pet * Every Episode Major Owner Show Relative Bart (Father), Terri (Mother), Penny (sister), Bolts (boyfriend) Relationship Bolts Bolts and Jenny as currently boyfriends relatioship enter last names his Anderson and her Simpson Rodríguez as loves-interests enter together marriage, before friends and after currently boyfriends relationship enter Jenny and Bolts. Lennie Jenny and Lennie as ex-boyfriend become friends and her likes you Lennie and Lennie back fall in love with her become is Lennie´s girlfriends presents as engagement enter relationship. In Super Cool Dimesional that Jenny and Lennie never feeling and only friends and Lennie have new girlfriend Ximena is Thomas and CJ´s daughter and Lennie and Ximena kissed and Jenny and Lennie say only friends forever say goodbyed Jenny with her new boyfriend Chris end episode college, In Graduarte and Party before Lennie and Jenny are break-up and gone, In One Triangle Loves that Jenny and Lennie are break-up and never back her and finally her crying never back Lennie as break-up run out room Lennie´s parents and gone as heart-broken. Chris Hadlon her and Chris as ex-boyfriend likes Chris as before ex-boyfriend and before Lennie break-up. Diana and Bhineas Diana and Jenny as good friends as friendship her friends Diana enter relationship Jenny with Diana kiss to Bolts with Bhineas enter relationship and her friendship Diana, Bhineas and Jenny as friendship enter last names his Doofenshmirtz and her Simpson Rodríguez as friendship enter together. Mary her and Mary as formerly rivals this episode dislike her and Mary dating with Donnie T her right wrogh. Ximena her and Ximena is formerly friends and currently rivals are good friends it time that Jenny say Lennie that Ximena say Jenny "I, Ximena, is Lennie´s new girlfriend" and Jenny say Lennie truth "New Girlfriend" is hornest, In One Triangle Love that Jenny scared Ximena curse body dark and her say "Okay Ximena, you father goat is nice likes you father-daughter and you boyfriend Lennie is XIMENA´S BOYFRIEND" Ximena back normal happy say "thank", she killer to Ximena by witch magic black and she die, In Ownerama that Ximena trying killer with her and Bolts saved to her and Bolts stop to Ximena trying calm "XIMENA STOP TALKING IS BOLTS MY BOYFRIEND AND LENNIE IS MY SISTER´S BOYFRIEND" and Ximena trying crying running out her except Lennie. Trivial * Jenny like Terri as hair purple. * Jenny appear similar to Terri from The Simpsons. * Jenny fall in love with Lennie. * Jenny is Lennie´s girlfriend say like. * Jenny and Lennie relationship fans. * She voiced by Russi Taylor. * Jenny call girlfriend by Lennie likes Jenny call girlfriend. * Jenny has crush on Lennie * Jenny kiss to Lennie. * Jenny is rivals from Mary because is a friends-enemies, Mary breaking up with Lennie and after that Lennie with his girlfriend currently to Jenny back together new loves-interest. * Jenny has crush on him Lennie J. Squirrel. * Jenny and Lennie together relationship loves. * Jenny have same class high school cam 33. * Jenny appear major role in Movie * Jenny likes Lennie relationship together. * Jenny is the daughter from Bart and Terri. * Jenny likes her mom Terri. * Jenny and Mary as rivals. * Jenny likes pranks and Lennie with Jenny become now real boyfriends. * Jenny likes and less Mary. * Jenny kiss to Lennie in Party Guys. * Jenny appear imagen Simpsons similars enter Jenny´s name. * Jenny say Bolts (Owner Pet) that one Bolts´s girlfriends Diana J. Squirrel and after is her. * Jenny appear similars to Terri from The Simpsons and Leela from Futurama. * Jenny likes Lennie has crush on him. * Jenny is a human. * Jenny likes Lennie as marriage. * Jenny has date with Lennie. * Lennie and Jenny as boyfriends official. * Lennie kissed to Jenny in Christmas from Future Present. * Lennie and Jenny as couple official. * Jenny has age 17 year. * Jenny and Lennie as boyfriends couple official in Christmas from Future Present. * Jenny and Lennie as couple enter Diana J. Squirrel and Nicola Sanchez. * Jenny dance with her boyfriend Lennie J. Squirrel. * Jenny with her parents secret from family. * Jenny kiss Lennie from valentine´s day. * Jenny say Lennie likes her as romantics as interest and hold hand. * Jenny and Lennie is formerly boyfriends are ex-boyfriends and only friends. * Jenny get new boyfriend are Chris college human hair brown. * Jenny and Lennie is only friends and Lennie with Ximena is Lennie´s new girlfriend call Ximena. * Jenny say Ximena "XIMENA´S BOYFRIEND" as Lennie and Ximena´s relationship. * Jenny is alias and named real Jennifel Witch magic black killer to Ximena and she die. *She say Ximena trying calm "XIMENA STOP TALKING IS BOLTS MY BOYFRIEND AND LENNIE IS MY SISTER´S BOYFRIEND" and Ximena trying crying running out her except Lennie Category:Characters Owner Pet Category:Simpson Family Category:Lennie and Diana´s friends Category:Teenager Owner Pet Category:Children Owner Pet Category:Son and Daughter Category:Criminal Category:Protagonists Category:Rodriguez Family Category:Characters Owner Show Category:Lennie and Penny´s friends Category:Bolts and Diana´s friends